


Spiky girlfriend

by Raven_Wilde



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Wilde/pseuds/Raven_Wilde
Summary: This is a treat.





	Spiky girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hibernate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibernate/gifts).



> This is a treat.

Vetra: "So... Can I tell Ryder that you let me sit on your throne when you patch me up? Vetra Nyx, Initiative wrangler, provvisioner, gunner and Queen Consort of Kadara. It does have a nice sound."

Sloane: "Next time you can ask Drack to patch you up!"


End file.
